A conventional crane includes a boom to move a suspension load. The boom is telescopically formed and horizontally turnably and derrickably provided on a vehicle body.
A hook block is attached to a tip end of the boom through a wire. A hook is attached to a lower end of the hook block. The suspension load is hooked to the hook to be suspended.
A crane discloses a method of displaying a three-dimensional position of the suspension load (see Patent Literature 1). Another crane discloses a method of performing an operation of the crane by indication using a touch panel (see Patent Literature 2).